


The First Step

by BlueFairyWine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Condoms, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester/Male Reader - Freeform, Demon Dean Winchester, Flip Fuck, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyWine/pseuds/BlueFairyWine
Summary: Set between S9 and S10. Deanmon is at large. Sam and Cas are looking for him. Y/N decides to help.First fic ever
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/ Male Reader, Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Dean has been missing for months. Sam and Castiel have been looking for him across the country to no avail. It was like he was gone for good. The only sign that he was still among us was the trail of bodies him and Crowley have been leaving behind in every town they’ve visited.

You'd agreed to help Sam and Castiel. The last time you’ve seen Dean was about five years ago. He walked in the bar asking for a beer. He told you a little bit about himself and then Sam interrupted you to tell him that they’ve got a new lead on the case that they've been working on at the time and that was it. You randomly bumped into Sam a couple of weeks ago. Sam told you about Dean becoming a ruthless demon. So, naturally, you’ve agreed to help him.

After weeks and weeks of searching, you’ve finally had a lead. A man named Jamie agreed to make a deal with Dean. Jamie possessed important information on a leader of a group Dean had been chasing after. So naturally, you’ve located and captured Jamie and decided to meet Dean instead of him. After a bit of persuasion, Jamie told you the location.

It was an old abandoned house, but surprisingly very well furnished. Everything was new. The couch, the chairs, tables, there was even a brand new TV set. Dean was supposed to meet Jamie at 4 pm. You looked at your watch. It was almost 3 pm. Still enough time to prepare everything. Perfect.

At exactly 4 pm there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Dean entered and thinking he was alone sat on the red couch, waiting for Jamie. You were on the second floor balcony looking down at Dean. He changed a lot since you'd last saw him. He was still unbelievably attractive, but there was something else. Something different, a spark of something.

“C'mon, Jamie”, Dean was impatient.

“I’m coming”, you shouted down at him.

Dean's first reaction upon your arrival was: “You're not Jamie, but you do look familiar. What's your name?”

“Y/N. My name is Y/N”, you said.

“That rings a bell. But what do you want? And where’s Jamie?”, asked Dean.

“Well, Jamie’s not here, but I’m gonna call Sam and Cas and tell them where you are. Then they’re gonna be able to heal you from this nightmare”, you said calmly.

“I’m perfectly fine, Y/N.” said Dean getting up from the couch trying to come closer to you, but he hit an invisible wall. “What is this??”, said Dean, annoyed.

You kicked the carpet that was under the couch and its 2 meter radius unveiling the devil's trap below. 

“Well, I took the liberty of doing this before you arrived. You can’t cross that line.”

“Perfect, I applaud you.”, said Dean sarcastically. “ And now what?”

You did not answer. Instead, you just left the room, went to the second floor and dialed Cas’ number.

“Hey”, you’ve heard Cas' raspy voice on the other end of the line.

“I’ve found him.”

Meanwhile, Dean was concocting an escape plan in his head. But he was also arguing with himself:

”Yeah, I’ve gotta do it”, said one voice in his head.  
“No, I cannot. I’ve never done it.”, said the second voice.  
“But it worked on girls. It's gonna work now”, argued the first voice.

But there was no time to think, you entered the room again.

  
  


“Now, we wait. They're gonna be here in an hour.”, you said as if there was no intermission between Dean's question and your answer.

“And what am I supposed to do till then?”, asked Dean.

“I don’t know. Read a magazine. Here”, you suggested.

You opened your backpack and tossed him a brand new issue of _Busty Asian Beauties_. “I know you like it.”

An amused smirk appeared on Dean's face. “How do you know that my appetites haven’t changed or evolved?”, said Dean.

“I don’t, to be honest.”, you said trying to control the voice from the excitement.

“Why don’t you come closer and find out then?”, said Dean playfully teasing.

You came to the edge of the circle, while Dean was on the other side. They were just standing there looking into each other's eyes. Dean's were pale green. Just like you remembered them.

As you were looking at him, you got aroused and were breathing heavily.

A thought, “This must be a trap” crossed your mind, but you dismissed it almost immediately. Even if it is, it doesn’t matter. 

“So…”, said Dean, “are we just gonna stand here all day or what?”

You decided to cross the line, both the actual and metaphorical. You've been looking at that lips for a couple of minutes and just decided to go for it. Dean's lips were surprisingly soft and he kissed you with such passion that you were barely able to breathe in between the kisses. Not only that Dean was able to kiss you so passionately, but he was also able to take off your shirt. He proceeded to lay soft kisses on your neck as your whole body was shaking. He paid no attention to that while he was already kissing and licking your nipples in a circular manner. Your mind was going crazy from the excitement. You cupped his head and tried to kiss him as passionately as he was able to.

Inside his mind, Dean was thinking: I know that I was already supposed to kill him or something, but this is actually quite good.

He muttered: “Couch? I mean, I don’t see any other way since you’ve eliminated every other option.”

You just nodded and sat on the couch. Dean approached you and started kissing you. His hands were already removing your jeans and socks. You were left only in your boxers and he massaged your cock through it, while he was also licking your neck. You've started to moan just a little.

“Now, now. I see that I gotta slow down. I don’t want it to be over that quickly.”, said Dean smiling. He removed his shirt as he was still on top of you. You just started touching that perfect body not believing that this was happening. 

“You're so hot”, you said. 

“Well, actually I think I’m adorable”, said Dean biting his lower lip.

He started licking and sucking your cock through the boxers. You closed your eyes, disappearing in this moment as Dean took off the last remaining piece of clothing and put the cock in his mouth. On occasion, he would just stop and stroke it up and down before putting it back into his mouth. He was slowly discovering how to do it properly. 

After a few minutes, you leaned over to his ear and whispered: “I want to taste you”. Dean obliged by removing his jeans button by button and sitting on the couch. He proceeded to take off his boxers and his already hard cock sprang free.

“Wow.” was all that you could say.

“I usually had girls telling me that, but I like this change”, Dean said. 

  
You were on your knees on the carpet, completely naked. And so was Dean, apart from the socks. You've decided to remove them as well. “Perfect”, you said, putting your hand on Dean's cock and proceeding to slowly stroke it. Dean was surprised that he was enjoying this. You've started sucking his cock and he was moaning within seconds. 

And then Dean said something for the first time in his life: 

“Put it in.” Dean lifted and held his legs up in the air..

You looked for your jeans on the floor and took a wallet from the back pocket.

“C'mon, Y/N. Why is it taking you so long?”, Dean said angrily. 

“It's a good thing I happen to have condoms in my wallet.”, you said with a smirk on your face.

“I have some in mine, as well. We'll use one of those later”, said Dean smiling. “Now come over here already”

“Oh, I will come alright, but so will you.”, you added playfully approaching the couch and putting on a condom.

You lifted Dean's legs ever more and started to lick his ass. Dean was enjoying the new sensation of having a tongue circling on his asshole. You slid the hand into your back pocket and produced a lube, which you proceeded to smear all over Dean's asshole. He moaned a bit. After a moment or two, you put your cock in Dean's ass and just stayed there. 

“C'mon. Fuck me already!”

“I was just waiting for you to get accustomed to having something inside of you and now it’s time”. You started fucking Dean. Both were moaning. 

“Yes. yes, fuck me”, said Dean, jerking his cock rhythmically each time the your cock went in and out. It was so different from what he has experienced so far, but Dean was into it.

“Turn over”, you said taking your cock out. Dean turned his back to you, patiently waiting. You grinded with his body over Dean's kissing his neck before licking his back all the way down before playfully biting his ass. Then you put the cock back again while Dean moaned with pleasure. 

“C'mon, faster, faster”, said Dean while jerking off his cock.

Trusts were getting faster and faster and bodies kept bumping into each other.

“I’m coming. I’m coming” you said and came inside a condom. 

“Whoa, I’m exhausted”, you said throwing a condom on the ground. He sat down on the couch next to Dean.

“Well, we're not done yet.” Dean went to get his condom, while you were sitting on the couch.

Putting on a condom, Dean said: “I’m just gonna do one position. I preferred the first one to be honest. I like to look a person in the eyes while.... you know.”

“C'mon, Dean. I just fucked you, you don’t have to be ashamed of saying it.”

“Now I’m gonna show you what I know. And this isn’t the first asshole that I’ve licked.”

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube, and poured some on th tip of his cock which was really hard and it was easy for him to insert it into your ass. 

You started to moan loudly. Damn, that is hot. And Dean wasn’t lying. He was really looking into your eyes while he was fucking you. And that made it even hotter. He may be new to getting fucked, but he knew how to fuck people and make them comfortable. You'd never been this sweaty in his life, but he was really enjoying it. 

As he was coming he kept his eyes locked onto yours.

…

Both of you were sitting on a couch completely naked. 

“You know”, said Dean, “I usually don’t do this, but is it okay if i lay down in your arms for just a moment?”

“Sure.”, you said feeling like this was heaven.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally arrives, but he what he finds surprises him

It was getting dark. The highway was almost empty apart from a single car. Cas was speeding at 90m/h. His GPS showed that he’s almost there. He was pretty nervous because he hasn’t seen Dean in months and this wasn’t Dean that he had known and loved anyway. It was a tainted version of him. This Dean was more direct, but it was not worth it because the consequences of it were terrifying. 

Cas stopped in front of an old abandoned house. “Is he really in there?”, Cas thought while approaching the wooden front door. It was already open and he could feel the wind blowing on his face. His beige trench coat was blown by the wind and the back part was floating behind him. He entered.

Even though the house was pretty much in ruins on the outside, it didn’t look that way on the inside. Most of the furniture was pretty new and it looked like a normal house that somebody could actually live in. Apart from the walls; they were truly old and dirty. 

Cas walked through the house trying to find the right room. When he did, he stopped by the door frame. Dean was asleep on the couch wearing nothing but his boxers. He gazed upon this body. Cas had never seen Dean this naked. He tried to hold his breath. 

Dean looked like he was really deep in his thoughts. Cas was enjoying the sight in front of him. Dean's muscular body was astonishing; his glorious arms were under his head and his legs were stretched out on the couch. But the thing that drew most attention was Dean's cock. Cas’ eyes were fixed on the boxers. A cock outline was clearly visible. Cas felt a rush of heat in his body, especially in his crotch and face. He got turned on. He started to think about what he could do with Dean's cock. His hand was slowly sliding from his chest, over the stomach to his his pants...

“No, focus!”, Cas accidently said out loud. 

Dean was startled. He jumped from the couch and took his jeans from the floor trying to cover himself.

“Cas, what the fuck?”

“Hi, Dean”, Cas muttered.

_ I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that bitch even when I'm crying crazy... _

“What’s that?”, asked Dean, smiling.    
“Nothing. Wait a moment.”, Cas said blushing.

Cas turned his back to Dean and accepted the call. Meanwhile, Dean was really confused. Something happened to him, but the last thing that he remembered was dying. But he felt that there was more to it. Where was he? And why was he almost naked? And how did Cas get here? Those were all questions for Cas. The only thing he could do right now is pick up his clothes and put them on. He looked at the floor trying to find everything. Led Zeppelin shirt, socks…. A wallet was in his jeans' backpocket, but there was also a used condom on the floor. What happened? He just spotted another one four feet away. What the fuck happened? Wow, two girls in one night, Dean? Well done.”, he thought to himself feeling impressed.

Cas was done with the phone call.

“It was my guy. He left you here, but that’s not all…”

“I'm glad to see you’re back, Cas”, Dean interrupted.

“And according to my guy, so are you. You're cured.”, Cas said with a tender smile on his face.

“What do you mean? Cured from what, Cas?”, asked Dean, crossing his arms.

“Well, you weren’t yourself for a while. But apparently he healed you.”. You could tell that he was happy saying that.

“What exactly happened?”, said Dean impatiently. 

“Let us both sit down first”, said Cas. 

Cas approached the couch and sat on the right side leaving the other half for Dean. “C'mon, sit”, said Cas pointing at the empty space. Dean sat and turned to Cas.

"Tell me.", he requested.

“You were dead. And then you weren't.”, Cas stated.

“Was I in hell again?”, asked Dean.   
“Not exactly. You were a demon.”, said Cas.

A glimpse of shock crossed Dean's face. “Was I…? I mean…? Did I...?”

“Killed people? Done horrible things? Yes.”, said Cas calmly. 

“But that wasn’t you”, added Cas seeing a glimpse of tears in Dean’s eyes. “You're not like that.”, Cas assured him.

Dean got up and started walking up and down the room. He was trying to hide the tears. 

“And how would you know?”, said Dean angrily. “Where were you? Where were you while I was wreaking havoc?”

“I was looking for you for months. And so was Sam. And I even _ let _ a random guy that I knew that liked you look for you”, said Cas angrily.

“What?? What guy?”, asked Dean confused.    
“A guy that saved your life and cured you with an injection.”

Dean looked at his right shoulder. There was a small dot on it.   
“And he obviously decided to have some fun before injecting it. I’ve seen the condoms. I know what they are for. And I can add one and one.”

Dean's face was unreadable. He remembered it all. The kissing, stroking and sucking the cock and the feeling of a cock inside of him. He liked all of that, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. That was not him, he was the manly one. He is the one who fucks people, not the other way around. But he kinda liked a cock in his ass. It was different from what he was used to and the novelty of it made it so much hotter. But at the same time, that wasn't him. Was it? Maybe it was. He always wanted to try it with a man. Maybe his latest death allowed him to be more open about it. He had a feeling that during his demon months, everything was heightened. He was hungry all the time, he was more expressive with his emotions. If it worked with rage, why wouldn't it work with his other emotions and needs? And anyway what's it to Cas?

"What's it to you?", Dean asked. "And besides, if you knew that he liked me, why did you let him search for me?"

"Dean, the important thing was finding you. The rest was not planned." Cas paused. 

After a moment that felt like an eternity, he added: "And I was always kinda hoping that you're into men."

"Cas, I'm not gay", he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well, those..." he darted at the condoms on the floor, "...things say otherwise, and the guy told me already. Quite gloatingly. "

"So what do you want to say, Cas? It was a one time thing. I'm sorry that you found out at all.", Dean concluded.

Cas was quiet.

“Remember when I joked once that I was never in your ass? Do you remember? But I want to”, said Cas trying to hold everything within him and not show any emotion. 

"I just need a break for a while. Sam will pick you up."

And with that, he exited the house and drove off.

It was early in the evening. Cas was speeding at 100m/h. 

He texted Sam the location and that was it. He needed to think about the other things. And he needed to be alone. Cas inserted the CD in the player and after a moment, a beautiful voice started singing: 

_ Don't leave me in all this pain _

_ Don't leave me out in the rain _

_ Come back and bring back my smile _

_ Come and take these tears away _

_ I need your arms to hold me now _

_ The nights are so unkind _

_ Bring back those nights when I held you beside me _ _   
  
_

_ Un-break my heart _

_ Say you'll love me again _

_ Undo this hurt you caused _

_ When you walked out the door _

_ And walked out of my life _

  
  


And with that line Cas broke into tears. It reminded him of Dean. Everything came pouring over him. He stopped the car by the road and sobbed. His head and arms were on the wheels and he just couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He kept thinking about his sweet lips, pale green eyes, groomed facial hair, hairy chest, his hips and what was in between them. 

But he felt betrayed. It was supposed to be him. He liked Dean for years but he was never brave enough to tell him that. Instead he relied on telling a joke here and there. And sometimes Dean would comply by doing the same. But he was sure the Dean was only joking. This wasn't mutual; he was aware of that. Dean was always after girls. He flirted with girls, he kissed girls and he slept with girls. It was never about guys. He never mentioned guys, but it turned out that he did like guys as well. He just didn't like him. And that hurt more than having a thousand knives in his heart.

Funny, if someone were to tell his past self that Dean likes guys as well, Cas would be ecstatic. But now he wasn't. It was supposed to be him.

He found him after months and months, only to lose him mere minutes later all over again.

And now what? 

The music was still on. Cas only caught the ending lines of the next song…

_ Andante, Andante  _

_ Oh please don't let me down _

  
  


"Well, Sam is gonna take care of him”, thought Cas, wiping his tears up with his sleeve, “I need to leave for a while. They don't need me right now".

"Well, they do. They'll always need me, but I can't be there next to him right now."

And with that, he pressed the gas pedal and continued to drive.

After a couple of minutes, it looked to him that he drove by a figure with long locks in an balck Impala driving in the other direction.

"He will be fine", Cas thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part, but I guess it could work as a standalone as well.  
> This one's not Dean x reader, but rather Dean x Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explores

Sam was sitting on the porch. He was really comfortable in his rocking chair. He was enjoying the autumn breeze caressing his face and pushing through his long golden hair. He was holding a bottle of beer in his right hand, occasionally taking a sip in between his thoughts. The other bottle was on the table, waiting for Dean. He was supposed to be here already. "Where is he?", thought Sam.  
The last two months were hard on Sam. He had lost Dean and thought that he was never gonna be able to bring him back. And then, just when he found Dean, he lost Cas. It seemed that he was always destined to lose people. First mom, then Jessica, his father and Bobby. They were all gone. And now Cas was nowhere to be found.  
Moreover, Dean was somewhat different. He seemed lost at times. Even though they found him over two weeks ago, he seemed odd. Even for Dean.

In Dean's absence, Cas and Sam decided to make Bobby's house feel like home. They've painted the walls themselves and bought some new furniture. But Dean just wanted to live in a motel room for a while. Still, they were hoping that Dean would like it enough to move in. And he did like it, but Sam wished that he was more pumped up about it, although it was clear that Dean had other things on his mind. And what was that, Sam had no idea.

Two miles away, Dean was in a bar having a drink with a girl he met 10 minutes earlier. They were in a booth sitting across each other. She was tall with long blonde hair and was surprisingly chatty. 

"So, Dean, what do you do for a living?", asked Stacy.  
"Well, that's complicated, sweetie. Let's just say I make people's lives easier.", Dean said, taking a sip from his drink.  
"Aren't you a man of mystery?", said Stacy teasing.  
"You have no idea, believe me", said Dean putting his left hand on Stacy's knee under the table.  
Stacy took a sip from her drink looking Dean straight in the eyes.   
“Well, maybe I’d like to find out more...”  
“Well, I live just around the corner”. 

Dean finished his drink, left some money on the table and left with Stacy.

His motel room was really around the corner. You couldn’t tell his room from the rest of the rooms in the motel because Dean did not bother to make it feel like home. The only addition was a liquor cabinet. It was really a necessity, according to him. While Stacy was taking off her heels and jacket, Dean went to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“It’s 25 years old. I think you’d like it”, Dean said, pouring the wine into two glasses.

Dean came close to her, handing her the glass. The tips of their fingers had touched. Dean used his other hand to caress her face. It felt so soft to his touch. They both drank their wine and put the glasses on the table. They were so close to each other, heavy breathing and doing nothing apart caressing each other’s faces. Dean brushed his thumb over Stacy’s lips and she accepted the game by opening her mouth a bit and seductively biting the thumb. Dean leaned in for a kiss. They were playfully teasing each other by licking each other’s lips after each kiss. Dean was smiling through the kisses. 

His right hand was going through her long hair, while his left was slowly sliding across her body to her jean shorts. He unbuttoned two buttons and slid his fingers down to her panties. He continued to kiss her while moving his hand inside her panties in a circular motion. 

They fell onto the bed in passion. They continued kissing and then he lifted up his arms a bit so that she could take off his shirt. Stacy started touching and massaging his chest, playfully playing with his chest hair and gently twisting it with her fingers. He was lying above her so she felt his cock growing on her thigh.

Her hands were now all over his round ass, she was caressing and admiring it with her hands.  
Dean moved back up a bit backwards, removed his jeans and was left only in his boxers. The outline of his large cock could be seen through it. Stacy went to reach it and managed to barely touch it before Dean said:

“No, no, no, sweetie. You first.” 

And with that, he finally went between her legs. He hadn’t even bothered to take off her pink panties deciding to just move them to one side.

He started by spitting in his hand and rubbing it all over her pussy. When he felt that he was happy with the result, he started licking it.  
At first, he was mostly focusing on the lips, but when he moved on to the clitoris, Stacy's body began to twitch. "Yes, yes, right there".

He pushed his index finger inside of her, not stopping with the licking. They were both excited. When he felt that she was comfortable, he pushed the middle finger in as well. It was easier to do it with two fingers at the same time because his wrist was in a good position to push it more rhythmically. He was circling with his tongue on her clitoris trying to find the right combo. He watched for her reactions and managed to find it. Then he started moving his tongue faster while also increasing the speed of his fingers' push.

Suddenly her body started twitching; she lifted up her pelvis a bit for a couple of seconds and fell back to the bed.

"Wow," said Stacy after a couple of seconds, "that was the fastest I've...."  
She stopped for a second catching her breath.  
"Now, let me do something for you", she said, removing Dean's boxers.   
She was met with a large cock in front of her eyes. It was curved to the left a bit and she reached with her hand to stroke it. "Oh, I can't wait to have this inside of me".

At that moment Dean looked very mysterious to her. She started to suck the cock, but then he said:  
"Actually, this may be a bit weird, but...", he said nervously.  
"What is it?", she said looking upwards.  
"Wait, I'll show you. I have it here."

He left the room and came back with three items in his hands.  
"Okay, so this is a dildo, a harness and a lube...", he paused for a moment.  
"I want you to fuck me. What do you say?"

She looked surprised, but then smiled and said: "I knew it from the moment that I've laid eyes on you that you weren't a conventional man."

Dean's face was lit like a Christmas tree. Stacy approached him, kissed his lips and took the dildo from his hand. It was in the skin-coloured but longer than an average cock. She started to stroke a dildo. 

"I'll guide you", he said sitting on the bed. "Come to me."  
She obliged. He took the harness and put a dildo in place. Then he put the harness around her waist, tying it up on the back.

"Oh, wow. I've always wanted one of these."  
"How does it feel?", he asked.  
"It feels different. Different, but good," she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, let's put it to a good use. Add some lube on it and I'll add some in my ass."  
He laid on his back, tilted a lube bottle and rubbed some inside of him. He handed her the bottle and she did the same on her strapon.  
While he waited for her to be done, he laid on the bed and he started jerking off.

"Umm, if you're nervous, start with fingers.", Dean suggested.

She approached him and tried going in, but changed her mind.  
"It's okay. It won't hurt. I can handle it," he said reassuring her.

She slid one finger and liked the sensation.  
"Okay, it's not that hard actually", she said surprisingly.

"Don't be so surprised", he said smiling.

After a minute, Stacy said: "Okay, I think I'm ready."  
"So am I. Go on.", he said.

Stacy inserted a strapon in his ass gently. She waited for him to get used to the feeling and then started going in and out slowly. 

"Okay, this is actually easy and it feels quite nice."  
"Imagine how nice it is to me", Dean said, quivering a bit.

Dean was holding his legs with his hands. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Let's switch a bit," he said.  
She exited his body, he moaned for a second and waited.

"Now you sit down and we'll do it differently", Dean said.

He added more lube and sat on a dildo turning his back on her. His hands were on the bed and he could easily push himself up and down. It was easier for him to control the exact speed and thrust power. And he used that fact to his advantage. Every now and then he would stroke his cock and continue to push himself up and down a dildo. He was able to come pretty soon.

"Oh, wow. That was really different. I felt your body tremble really hard while I was inside."  
He felt exhausted and so he laid next to her on the bed.  
\----

"So, what's your deal?", she asked.  
Dean, aware of what she meant said: "I'm bisexual.”  
"Very bisexual.", he added through a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever and it's a smut of course.  
> I've also got some ideas for the next chapter or two  
> I'm sorry if there are some typos.  
> This idea was born after 3x04 - Sin City. At the time I thought it was going to be an AU in which Dean is a demon. But demon Dean is canon now, so it't not AU.


End file.
